In Sickness
by CSMichaelis
Summary: When Lizzy comes to stay with her aunt and uncle, she's feeling a bit under the weather and it soon becomes a problem for five year old Ciel as well. no flames I don't own black butler
1. Chapter 1

Ciel smiled as he sat on the floor patting the large dog.

"Good boy Sebastian, you're the best dog ever." The young boy praised, Rachel and Vincent Phantomhive watched their son contentedly. It was no secret that the Earl Phantomhive and his family were a very loving family. Their young son was everything to them.

"Please excuse the interruption Sir, lady Midford has asked that I relay a message." The voice belonged to Tanaka, the old man had always been something of a grandfather to young Ciel. The five year old was always happy to see him.

"Thank you Tanaka, I'll take the message." Vincent said politely.

"Lady Midford would like to ask that her daughter The young lady Elizabeth stay with you while they are off on business. They cannot say how long they will be away but because Lady Elizabeth and Master Ciel are very good friends, she feels that the separation would be easier for her. She would like a reply at your earliest convenience." Vincent turned to his son.

"Ciel, did you hear Tanaka?" He asked.

"Yes. Aunt Francis wants Elizabeth to stay with us." He answered cuddling into the dog.

"What do you think, would you like to help us look after your cousin?"

"Okay." He said with a yawn.

"You know that means you'll need to be a good host for her and make sure she has everything she needs." Rachel informed him.

"I like Elizabeth, I can do that."

"Good. Tanaka, please tell Lady Midford that we would be happy to have our niece for as long as she likes." Tanaka gave a short bow and left to attend to his task.

"Mother, can we read a story now?"

"Of course Ciel, one story then you need your nap."

"But mother, I'm not sleepy."

"My darling one, you are falling asleep on poor Sebastian."

"I'm just keeping him company, he doesn't mind."

"I'm sure he doesn't, Sebastian loves you dearly, but I think your bed would be more comfortable. We can pick a story on our way to your room." She promised, lifting the boy into her arms and hugging him tight. The old dog sat up quickly looking around for the child.

Rachel patted his head.

"It's alright, I have him." At Rachel's words the old hound laid back down and slept.

Ciel felt safe in his mother's arms and closed his eyes.

"Mother?"

"Yes?"

"Can we read the story about the brother and sister?"

"Anything you like."

"Can we read with Elizabeth too?"

"I'm sure she would like that." Rachel kissed the top of her son's head.

"Will I have play her dress up game?"

"Ciel, sometimes being a good host means entertaining your guests whether or not you enjoy the activity yourself." Ciel groaned.

"Will you do this for us dear heart?"

"Yes mother, I won't like that game but I'll wear the big floppy hat if it makes her happy." He promised reluctantly.

"Thank you love." Rachel laid Ciel on his bed and covered him up before sitting at his bedside and beginning the story.


	2. Chapter 2

Lizzy arrived only a day later, her mother had delayed the visit due to Elizabeth feeling slightly ill.

"Elizabeth, welcome. How are you feeling dear?" Rachel greeted.

"Hello Aunt Rachel, I don't feel very well, but I hope to get better soon." The young girl whispered for it hurt to talk.

"You poor girl." Rachel hugged her niece and noticed how warm the child was.

"My dear, you have quite a fever."

"Mother says it will be alright as long as I have medicine." Lizzy handed her aunt an envelope containing a letter and a small bottle of pills.

"Would you like me to have some tea made?" Lizzy nodded, though she wasn't well, she thought instantly of her cousin Ciel, she worried he might catch her sore throat, she hated for the slightly younger boy to be ill.

"Tanaka, would you please take the luggage upstairs and bring the tea?"

"Right away." The old man said and set to his work.

"Ciel and your uncle Vincent will be joining us shortly dear, you're welcome to come in and sit down." Elizabeth did as She was told.

Several minutes passed and Rachel found herself feeling sorry for the girl."

"My dear niece, how good to see you." Vincent said.

"Ciel, Elizabeth is here." He called into the hall. Lizzy smiled at the sight of her cousin entering. She stood up to greet him. She wrapped her arms around him and he returned the hug.

"Hello Elizabeth, I'm sorry you don't feel well."He said.

"Hello Ciel, I'm sure I'll feel better soon." Ciel turned to his father.

"Can I tell her?"

"It would be nice to show her, don't you think Ciel?' The boy nodded.

"Come on Elizabeth, I have a surprise for you." He took her hand and led the young girl upstairs.

Rachel moved close to her husband and rested her head on his chest.

"Our son,is such a wonderful boy." She said with a smile.

"He certainly is, he gets that from you my dear. He is capable of giving so much love. They are going to be very good together one day." Vincent commented. Once upstairs in the guest room, Lizzy gazed at the assortment of flowers that had been placed inside.

"Ciel, It's beautiful, thank you so much!"

"We did it just for you, so you could feel better." Ciel said happily.

"It's perfect. You're so wonderful." She couldn't stop herself from giving him another hug.

"I'm happy you like it. I'll wait for you downstairs, mother says we can have something special with tea today to celebrate you staying with us." The young boy said.

"I'll come down soon." Lizzy coughed harshly.

"Are you okay Elizabeth?" She simply nodded.

"I'll see you down there soon, I promise." She said with a smile.

"Okay, mother says I should let you settle in, so I will go and wait." Ciel waved to his cousin and left her to unpack. After doing so, she sat down on her bed and sighed. She hated being ill, especially when she wanted to spend time with Ciel. He always made her smile. He was after all Lizzy's favorite person, that much had always been clear to those around her. She only hoped her sore throat wouldn't ruin her visit.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day found Elizabeth in bed with a fever, sore throat and her face was slightly flushed.

"You poor girl, you must feel dreadful." Rachel said laying a cool cloth on Lizzy's head.

"Don't worry about me aunt Rachel, I'll be okay." Lizzy whispered.

"You're such a brave little girl, Madam Red should be here soon and then we can have you feeling better."

"What about Ciel, I haven't seen him today, is he okay?"

"Ciel is a little under the weather today, but don't you worry, he's going to be just fine."

"That's good, I'm sorry if I made him ill aunt Rachel."

"Elizabeth, you mustn't think that, it will be alright, Ciel could have gotten it from anywhere."Rachel soothed.

"But he already has trouble sometimes, if I made him ill-" the young girl sobbed.

"No, It's alright Elizabeth, we don't blame you and Ciel won't either." Rachel soothed. "Try to get some sleep." Lizzy nodded closing her eyes, though her mind was still on her cousin. She would soon drift off into an uneasy sleep.

By early evening, Madam red had arrived.

"I can't thank you enough for coming on such short notice, Elizabeth and Ciel are upstairs." Rachel said hugging her sister as a greeting.

"It's alright, I'll find out what happened at we'll go from there." Madam Red said comfortingly. Rachel took her sister up the stairs to Elizabeth.

"Her fever seems to be getting worse and she has a sore throat.

"Hello madam red." Lizzy whispered. The woman smiled.

"Hello dear, your aunt Rachel tells me you aren't feeling well, can you tell me what exactly doesn't feel good?" She asked softly.

"My throat hurts when I talk and my tummy feel a little icky."

"You poor child, let's take a look and see what's going on." She took out her stethoscope and began listening to Elizabeth's heart. She noticed suddenly what seemed to be a red rash on the girl's chest that was slowly going toward her neck.

"Sweetie, did you go outside at all to play before coming here?"

"No. I wasn't feeling well so mother made me stay in."

"Do you have any plants inside your home?"

"No."

"Elizabeth, I would like for you to open your mouth for me so I can look at your throat okay?" The girl did as she was asked. Madam Red sighed.

"Sweetie, I want you to rest now, I'll be back shortly, Rachel, come to the hall with me please."

"It's okay Elizabeth." Rachel said before following her sister out and closing the bedroom door.

"Rachel, was she near Ciel at all?" The tone of her sister's voice worried Rachel.

"Yes, they always greet each other with a hug, and they played for a while yesterday."

"Does Ciel have the same symptoms Rachel?"

"Yes. What is it?"

"Elizabeth has a rash on her chest and neck, her tongue is what we call 'strawberry tongue' do you know what that means?" Rachel shook her head.

Rachel, I'm sorry to have to tell you this, Elizabeth has Scarlett fever." Rachel's heart sank.

"But then, that would mean-" she looked at madam red in horror.

Madam Red nodded.

"Ciel." Rachel and madam red rushed to the boy's room hoping that by some miracle the child would be spared from the dreaded illness which had claimed many children's lives. In their hearts, they knew he wouldn't be.


	4. Chapter 4

"Everything will be fine Rachel, Ciel and Elizabeth are going to get better." Vincent held his wife close.

"You can't promise me that Vincent, no one can, and Ciel isn't in the best of health to begin with. Children die from this, if either one of them-"

"No one is dying Rachel, they need us to do what we can for them."

"What if we can't do anything?"

"You told me once that you already had Scarlet Fever, you know what It's like, your family took care of you, that's what the children need from us now."

"Of course I'm going to take care of them, I love them both. I just don't know how to do this, how do I go in there and pretend everything is alright?"

"You will have to put your fear aside Rachel, believe me I know it won't be easy, you have to find a way, if you go in there crying and shaking, you'll scare them."

"Rachel, if you think you need some help, I can stay or-"

"I couldn't ask you to do that. How is he?"

"Not well, he's experiencing some stomach pains, chills with his fever along with the same symptoms Elizabeth has. It doesn't seem to be upsetting to him though." Rachel placed her head in her hands.

"Rachel, our Ciel is a special boy, he can get through this but only if he has his family with him. We'll move Elizabeth in here and you and I can work together to care for them." Rachel shook her head.

"You haven't had it, it would be easy for you to catch, I'll take care if them."

"You can't do it on your own, you can barely-"

"I'll do this, I just need few minutes." She rested her head on her husband's shoulder as he stroked her hair softly.

"You are an amazing woman Rachel, an excellent mother and aunt, if this is too much for you, no one would think differently."

"I want to be there for them Vincent. I can do this."

"Alright, I know you'll do everything you can for our son and Elizabeth. I love you."

"I love you too. I'm just afraid that whatever I do won't be enough."

After several deep breaths and splashing water on her face, Rachel entered the bedroom where both children now lay in sparate beds across from each other. Elizabeth sobbed quietly. Ciel lay asleep in his bed, Rachel could see him shivering under his cover.

"I'm so sorry Aunt Rachel, I didn't mean for Ciel to be ill, I really didn't." She sniffled. Rachel sat down on the bed with her.

"This isn't anyone's fault Elizabeth, no one is angry at you. We just want both of you to get better as soon as possible."

"Ciel will get better won't he?"

"Of course Elizabeth, of course he will. You will to, I'm going to look after you." The small girl nodded.

"I tried to contact your mother but I will have to try back in a little while."

"I hope they're okay."

"I'm sure they are dear, try to rest."

"Okay Aunt Rachel, are you going to check on Ciel now?"

"Yes." Rachel said giving the child's hand a gentle squeeze.

"I really hope he gets better very soon." Elizabeth yawned and closed her eyes. Rachel made her way to Ciel, she sat down next to him.

"My precious little boy, I'm so sorry you aren't well. I love you so much, get well, your father and I need you here, your cousin Elizabeth needs your help as well. Sebastian is already missing you." She kissed her son's forehead and stroked his dark, damp hair from his face.

"My poor baby, you have such a terrible fever, don't worry, I'm here and I'm going to take care of you, all I ask is that you do everything you're asked and-" she could feel tears threatening to fall as she reached out and took a cloth from the bedside table, dipped it in a bowl of water then placed it on the boy's head.

"Please my Ciel, my gift from heaven, please don't break your mother's heart."


	5. Chapter 5

Rachel sighed as she sat between the two beds. Elizabeth sobbed, she had been having a particularly hard day and was upset by how pale her cousin was.

"Don't cry Elizabeth, I'll be fine and soon both of us will be all better." The young boy smiled encouragingly.

"it's still hurting me, why won't it just go away?"

"It will, mother says he takes time to get better and we have to be patient. Right mother?"

"that's right Ciel, try to rest now."

"I want to help take care of Elizabeth. I promised I would."

"you will be, resting will be a big help in caring for your cousin." Ciel settled back onto his bed.

"you're both so brave.I'm proud of you." Ciel turned away suddenly and became sick. Rachel was at his bedside in an instant.

"Ciel, sweetheart,are you alright?" She asked the gasping child.

Ciel leaned back against his pillow, it would be several minutes before he could answer his mother.

"I-I think so. I'm sorry Elizabeth, I didn't mean it upset you. I'm sorry. Mother."

"No Ciel, don't be sorry. You're ill, that happens sometimes." Rachel soothed.

"I don't mean to cry so much, I just scared sometimes. You didn't do anything." She sniffled.

"you don't have to be afraid Elizabeth, I'm here." Ciel assured her. "I wouldn't let any happen to you."

"I know, you're always looking out for me. Thank you Ciel." The boy's words seemed to calm her.

"I need you two to take some medicine for me, it won't be pleasant but it is very important." Rachel reached over to the bedside table and carefully measured the liquid.

"Elizabeth, I know you're tummy feels bad but I need you to try." She slowly poured it into her niece's mouth. Elizabeth groaned as her stomach began to churn.

"I'm sorry sweetie." She bent down and kissed the girl's forehead, she then turned to her son. She picked up another spoon and repeated the measuring.

"My poor little boy,I'll have the waste basket taken out by now you have to get some medicine in you so you can get better."Ciel nodded and did as he was asked. He gagged and Rachel quickly put the objects down and began rubbing his belly. This usually helped to ease his stomach.

"rest, everything is going to be fine my dear ones." She sat with her boy until he feel asleep She glanced over at the young girl. She was now asleep.

Rachel returned to her chair and slowly drifted wouldn't be long before the children needed more medicine. After only a few hours sleep, she would wake to find Ciel's fever had spiked despite the medicine.

"Mother, it's so warm, can't I take the blanket off for just a little while?"

"I'm sorry my dear, we have to break the fever, I know you aren't comfortable, but it has to be this way. Be patient l."

"Will it stop soon?"

"I hope so my dear one." She carefully wiped off his sweaty face.

"Mother, I'm sorry you're so sad.I love you."

"I love you too baby."

"mother?"

"yes Ciel?"

"If I die, will you be sad?" Rachel's heart sank as she replied.

"I would be very sad. I don't want to talk about that because you are not going to die."

"Not yet Mother. That's why you're so afraid isn't it?"

"Baby, I don't think such things are to the spoken just need to rest, you're probably exhausted.

"Mother, if I did die, it's not your fault or Elizabeth's and I will always love you and Dad and Elizabeth and Tanaka and Sebastian very much. No matter what happens." Ciel said weakly. Tears filled Rachel's eyes, she bent down and hugged the boy.

"My precious Ciel, we'll always love you too,more than you will know, I promise you, as your mother, I will not let you go. Not ever." She vowed and she fully intended to keep her word.


	6. Chapter 6

Elizabeth woke sobbing, she had a terrible nightmare,she glanced over to her cousin and Aunt who were both asleep. She gazed out the window to find that it was now dark and she had no idea how long she had slept.

She wanted to call to Ciel and make sure he would wake but knew he needed rest.

"Ciel, I'm so sorry, I hope you're okay." She rubbed her eyes.

"Don't worry Elizabeth, I'll be okay." She heard him whisper back.

"I didn't mean to wake you,I-"

"You didn't. "

"Ciel, I'm afraid. I wish you could come over and sit with me." There was a long silence, for a moment Elizabeth thought her cousin may have gone back to sleep.

She soon found him at her side. The fever was easily noticed, Ciel was still sweating and he swayed slightly.

"What are you doing Ciel, you should be in bed, if aunt Rachel finds out -"

"I'm being a good host. I'm looking after you like always." He pulled himself up onto the bed.

"But if you get worse, it's going to be my fault." She learned against him.

"No it won't. You didn't make me come over here, I wanted to." He turned his head from her and coughed.

"Ciel?" She sniffled repositioning her head on his shoulder.

"What?"

"Y-You're the best Cousin ever. Do you really think that it's okay?"

"Of course I do. I'm never going to let anything happen to you."

"I know, I just don't want anything to happen to you either." Ciel put an arm around her.

"We'll be better soon, don't worry about me, just relax."

"I'll try, it's hard. I don't want you to be ill."

"It happens sometimes." Both children yawned.

"I'm sorry. Ciel, I didn't sleep much, I had a bad dream."

"Mother says if you talk about them, they go away." Elizabeth grabbed onto Ciel and began.

"I was scared, you went away and I couldn't find you anywhere. I looked and looked but I only saw scary things. Then I came to the room and you were laying in bed but you really wouldn't wake up, I called you and I cried for you but-"

"But I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere." A harsh coughing fit took over Ciel's small body and he began to gasp.

"Ciel, are you okay?"

"Unable to respond,Ciel nodded. Elizabeth sat up and remembering what her aunt would do when her cousin had a hard time breathing, she carefully rubbed his back in a circular motion.

"Please keep breathing, please Ciel, don't go away." She pleaded. Rachel was startled awake by Elizabeth's voice and rushed to the bed. Ciel was starting to calm down by that time.

"Ciel, angel, whatever are you doing over here, what happened?"

"It's my fault,I said I wished he would sit with me and he did."

"No Elizabeth, sweetheart it's not your fault at all." Rachel held Ciel close as his breathing started to return to took him back to bed.

"Your fever's getting worse, how could you have gotten to Elizabeth?" Rachel replaced the compress on his head and gently stroked his hair.

"Stay in bed Ciel, I know you want to help, that's wonderful that you can put others before yourself but right now isn't a good time to do it. I'll call Madam red in the morning and see if she has something I can give you."

"Will he be okay Aunt Rachel?"

"Oh course dear, he just needs rest. You should try to sleep too.

"I'm afraid. "

"I know dear, so am I." Ciel wouldn't wake at all the next day which prompted Madam red to stay with them.

"Ciel dear, I need you to open your eyes now." She said putting gentle pressure on the boy's chest as she rubbed it carefully.

Rachel sat with Elizabeth trying to get the girl to take some soup.

"I'm not hungry Aunt Rachel."

"I know but you have to try."

"But -"

"Will you do it for Ciel?" Madam red asked.

"He's ill because of 's my -"

"Do you want him to get better Elizabeth?"

"Yes."

"Then you need to get better for him, he would be very sad if you didn't eat and got worse wouldn't he?"

"Yes."

"Then please try ." Elizabeth nodded, she couldn't let Ciel down, if he was counting on her, she would do whatever it took to help him, no matter what.


	7. Chapter 7

this story is on hold until further notice. Thank you for taking the time to read it, i will get back to it as soon as I can. Thank you in advance for your patience.


	8. Chapter 8

This story is now discontinued. I have no plans to get back to it Thank you for your interest .

T


	9. Chapter 9

A/N patience ladies and gentlemen, please don't leave me tons of messages asking for more I have a lot going on and I will get to it when I can. I just lost my dog to kidney disease and I have other things going on.

"It isn't right, not one ounce. They're only children what could children possibly do to warrant this?" Vincent asked.

"I understand that you have deep concerns and sadly, illness does not distinguish between child and adult.I'm confident that master Ciel and lady Elizabeth will live. Both are strong and will not let you down." Tanaka replied.

"No child should have to go through illness of any kind, there are terrible people in this world Tanaka, why can't they be the ones who suffer, not my son and my niece they are innocent." Vincent was becoming angry.

"Master Vincent, please calm down, the children are in good hands will your wife and madam red."

"That's true but it doesn't mean I have to like this situation."

"Certainly not, no one likes for their child to be ill. Sadly it is just a fact of life. Children are sometimes very ill. I stand by what we said, both children will live, both are strong." Tanaka insisted.

"They are, but the fear remains"Vincent said.

"Of course it does. You wouldn't be a good father if you had no concern for the child."

Vincent shook his head.

"I would much rather be with them, maybe it would lessen this fear of mine."

"Be aware that you have not had this illness and you would be susceptible to it."

"that doesn't matter, what does matter is my family. Rachel should not be doing this alone. I can't let that continue." He stood from his chair.

What do you plan to do?" Tanaka asked.

"What I should have done in the first place, I'm going to be there for my son and niece." Vincent declared and exited the room.

Tanaka smiled.

"Of course, You are a great father, how could you stay away?"He followed Vincent up the stairs ready to offer his services.


	10. Chapter 10

Madam Red placed the cloth on Ciel's head as the boy coughed.

"Aunt Rachel, my throat is hurting so much." Elizabeth sobbed.

"I know honey. It's going to be alright. Just try to relax." Rachel stroked the girl's hair comfortingly.

"Is Ciel okay,he's been feeling so much worse than me"

"I'm fine, don't worry Elizabeth. Everything's alright." Ciel smiled weakly. Rachel was proud of her son for his ability to put himself aside for his cousin's sake. Though proud as she was, part of her wished that he would think more of himself until he was well.

"Uncle Vincent, what are you doing here?" Elizabeth asked causing Rachel to turn around.

"I came to see how you two are feeling." He said gently stepping into the room.

"Vincent, you haven't -" Rachel rose from her seat.

" My beautiful Rachel, I'm not afraid of this. Everything will be just fine." He said embracing her. When finally they parted, he walked closer to Elizabeth.

"How are you feeling Elizabeth?"

"Not very well Uncle Vincent. I feel so icky and my throat hurts so much." She sniffled.

"You're going to get better very soon, I'm sure of it."

"Ciel too?" She asked.

"Of course, you're both going to be fine." Vincent glanced over to his son. Ciel had closed his eyes

Vincent walked the short distance to Ciel and knelt down,he stroked the boy's hair softly.

"My precious Ciel,how are you feeling?" Ciel smiled and looked up at his father.

"I feel okay." He said as his father stroked his hair.

"You're such a brave boy. Your mother and I are so proud of you for taking care of Elizabeth."

"How did you know?" Ciel asked weakly.

"Because that's who you are Ciel. You take care of everyone, just like your dear mother. You have her heart. But I want you to understand that it doesn't mean that you have to feel okay all the time. It's alright for you to not feel well and focus a little more on yourself. Your mother does the same thing."

"I want to help Elizabeth, i like her a lot, she is the best cousin i have." Vincent smiled and kissed Ciel's head.

"I know you do Son. She thinks the world of you I'm sure. "

"That's right Ciel, please get better. I love you so much, you're my very best friend."

"I will Elizabeth, it's going to be okay." Ciel assured her.

"I hope so, I never meant for you to be ill. It's all my fault."

"It's not, I would've gotten it anyway if I was supposed to. At least we're here to help each other. " Ciel closed his eyes he wanted to sleep but knew he had to stay awake for Elizabeth.

Madam red replaced the cool compress on his head causing him to open his eyes again.

"Ciel dear,you should sleep if you need it. Being overly tired won't do you any good."

"I'll sleep in a little while. I just want to see father first."

"I'll be here when you wake up, you need your rest to build up your strength." Vincent said.

"you won't leave?"

"Ciel, your mother and I will never leave you, we love you very much."

"I love you too." Ciel whispered as he felt himself being pulled into the quiet darkness.


	11. Chapter 11

Ciel moaned softly as the pain worsened. His fever had spiked during the night and couldn't be broken. Vincent sat at his son's bedside encouraging him to drink and eat the soup Tanaka had made.

"Come now Ciel, you need these things to make you feel better. Please, for your mother, Elizabeth and myself?" Vincent was practically begging the child. Ciel's little body shook as he felt a chill run through him.

"Please Ciel, I love you so much, please I don't want you to get worse." Elizabeth pleaded, her beloved Ciel didn't seem to hear the pleas from his family. Madam Red sighed and she took out her stethoscope once more and placed it on the young boy's chest. Vincent stroked his son's hair but the boy didn't seem to notice his father's gesture.

"Ciel, I'm sorry,I n)never w-wanted to make you ill, I love you so much, I didn't mean it please don't stay that way. You have to get better." Elizabeth coughed harshly as tears ran down her pale cheeks.

"Elizabeth,sweetie, it's not your fault Ciel is ill." Rachel said,she was trying desperately to keep calm in front of the children.

"How's -" Vincent began but the look in his sister -in-law's eyes told him it wasn't good. Vincent bowed his head.

"Madam Red,can-does he even know we're here?"

"With a fever that high, he's just barely conscious some of the time. I don't think he does at the moment." She whispered taking hold of her nephew's hand.

"What can we do for him?"

"Continue the medication and try to manage the fever, there isn't much more to do right now." Vincent's heart sank.

"As a doctor, you've seen children with this illness haven't you?" The pain in Vincent's voice made it even more difficult to answer the question she was expecting to come next.

"Yes."

"Have you seen a child so young in this state, if so did they-" he couldn't finish the question, the words were caught in his throat.

"I-I've seen this many times. Ciel comes from two very strong people who -" Vincent nodded.

"Thank you, I won't make you say anymore." Madam red was grateful.

"excuse me, Lady midford is on the telephone for you master, would you like me to take a message for you?"

"You should go Vincent,Ciel will be alright." Rachel encouraged as she wrapped her arms around her niece.

"You're right, I should talk to her, she's probably worried about Elizabeth." The Earl stood up and exited the room. Before he could reach the phone however, his pain had gotten the best of him and he could not stop the tears. Tanaka placed a hand on his back to comfort him.

"He doesn't -What would I be living without my Ciel?"

"That I cannot say,but I can tell you that he is still here and that means he shouldn't be counted out yet. The young master hasn't given up and you shouldn't either. He will tell you when it's time, until then, you must be the anchor that keeps him from slipping into the darkness. He needs you to be strong for hi and so does your wife."

"It should be me,why can't it be me,Ciel is only a child,a baby compared to -"

"Children have ways of bouncing back from these things. The young master has much to live for and he will do just that."

"I hope so, he is my entire world,my heart. I can't -"

"have I ever been wrong?" Tanaka asked.

"not that I can recall."

"Then please believe it when I say that everything will be alright." Vincent nodded and took in a shuddered breath. He cleared his throat and picked up the receiver.

"Francis, I need to talk to you about something very important." He said seriously.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Elizabeth, she's ill and you need to come home immediately."


	12. Chapter 12

Vincent sighed as he knelt beside Ciel's bed.

The young child was taking a turn for the worst it seemed.

"Ciel,I want you to listen carefully, your mother and I have always loved you, since before you were born you already had us wrapped around your tiny fingers. The very second your mother told me you were joining us,you had our hearts and you are most certainly our miracle child, our gift from Heaven. I want you to hear me now and open your eyes. Show me you can hear me Ciel." The boy didn't stir.

"I love you so much Ciel,you bring such joy to our hearts, please don't take that away from red placed a comforting hand on Vincent's shoulder.

"My son will live,he must live." Vincent said taking Ciel's hand.

"Of course, He's young, there's a chance that he'll recovery quickly. As long as he doesn't end up with Rheumatic Fever and he can wake up soon, I think he's going to have a good chance." At the mention of the possibility for another illness torturing his child, Vincent laid his head down on the bed. Ciel was suffering enough.

"Uncle Vincent, did you talk to my family?" Elizabeth asked as Rachel spoon-fed her soup.

"Yes, they should be coming in just a few days, there's been a small delay."

"Are they okay?"

"Yes my dear Elizabeth,they're just fine."

"Madam red, what are the chances that Ciel could get it?"

"Well,he's already got his own health problem and given the severity of this illness, I'd say...expect it but hope for better."

Sebastian whimpered softly in the hall. He stared at the young boy with whom he held a strong attachment.

"I'm sorry Sebastian, but you can't be in here now. I know it's hard for you." Rachel told the large dog. Her words did little to comfort the animal.

"Vincent, dearest, he wants Ciel, they love each other so. To see his devotion for our son is extraordinary. Day after day he comes to look for him." Rachel said sadly. The family watched the dog lie down at the door. Vincent turned back to his son.

"Sebastian has come to see you Ciel,he misses you up for him, it would break poor old Sebastian's heart if you don't wake soon and see him." The child's breathing had become shallow and Vincent feared the worst.

"Ciel, please wake up, I'm afraid, you always say its okay and then I feel better. Please don't go away from me." Elizabeth pleaded.

"Elizabeth, he-"

"I want to go talk to him." The young girl demanded.

"he won't know you're there Elizabeth, he's sleeping." Madam red explained

"You're wrong. Ciel will know. I know he will, I want to go talk to him!" Tears ran down her cheeks.

"Elizabeth, please -"

"Aunt Rachel, I really want to tell him -"

"Sweetheart, Ciel will already know what you want to say, I'm sure he-"

"Rachel, I think it would be a good idea." Madam red said helping the girl out of bed and placing her in a chair next to her cousin. Elizabeth took Ciel's hand.

"I'm right here Ciel,just like you were for me. I need you to be okay, I don't know what I'd do without my favorite person in the whole world. Do you remember when we played tea party and I made you wear that pink hat,you hated it but you still put it on and played with me anyway. You even smiled,that made me happy, please Ciel, don't take that from me. I'd never be happy again." She sobbed.

Vincent moved to comfort Rachel who was crying as well.

"I know you don't feel well, worse than anyone can think. I just want what is best for you, I want you here Ciel but-" she took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry Aunt Rachel and Uncle Vincent, Ciel, it's okay to do whatever you need to do. If you're too ill,I won't be angry if you have to leave us because I know we'll see you again someday. I really want you to be here,I can't say that enough but I don't want you to hurt either. Either way, I love you very much." Elizabeth leaned forward and softly kissed Ciel's forehead, never letting go of his hand.

Sebastian howled from the doorway and stood up.

"Come on Sebastian, go see him."Vincent said finally. The large dog entered and walked to the bed it was a moment before Sebastian jumped over the sleeping child and stood over him.

"Sebastian, down!" Rachel shouted. Sebastian simply stared at his beloved master

"Madam Red, i-I think something's wrong, Ciel isn't -" Elizabeth panicked. Rachel moved to take her niece and Madam red rushed to Ciel she noticed immediately that the boy wasn't breathing.

"Ciel, dear, you-" she reached out in an attempt to help the boy only for the dog to become angry and snap at her hand. She gasped and pulled back.

"Sebastian!" Vincent yelled forcefully, he tried to grab the dog only to have him begin baring his teeth.

"What is he doing Aunt Rachel?" Elizabeth sobbed.

"It looks like he's protecting Ciel. But no one here would hurt him, I don't understand." The family watched as Sebastian whimpered and nudged Ciel's face while licking his cheek lovingly.

Moments later, Ciel stirred slightly,and the dog continued. Sebastian whimpered louder in Ciel's ear. He nudged the boy a little harder and Ciel opened his eyes and looked up at him.

"Sebastian." He said weakly wrapping his arms around the dog's neck.

Sebastian wagged his tail as he cuddled the child.

"Good boy." Vincent and Rachel rushed to the bed and this time Sebastian greeted them warmly and laid down next to Ciel.

"Ciel, are you alright?" Vincent asked stroking his hair. A faint smile appeared on Ciel's face.

"I think so,can I see Elizabeth?" The young girl moved closer.

Ciel took her hand.

"Thank you Elizabeth."

"For what?"

"Loving me enough to tell me it's okay if I have to go, I know you don't want me to and I promise I'll stay as long as I can.I'm happy to know that you would let me do it if I have to. You're my very favorite cousin and I'm glad I have you." Elizabeth smiled through her tears. She turned to Madam red.

"I told you Ciel would hear me. " she said grinning. Vincent however reached out to Sebastian and received several licks and the dog never stopped wagging it's tail.

"Whatever you did Sebastian,thank you,you're a good boy. A very good boy." After clearing his throat, he called for Tanaka.

"Sir, you called?" The old man asked.

"I did, I want you to go into London and bring back the biggest steak you can find. Then bring it here in Sebastian's bowl."

"Yes sir, right away." Tanaka departed and Vincent smiled at his dog.

"Tonight, for what you've done, you'll be rewarded with not only your favorite treat, but I don't think Ciel would mind you staying with him." That night, Sebastian slept happily at the foot of Ciel's bed, his head resting close to the boy and a paw lying across him protectively.


	13. notice

Dear readers,

I have asked before that reviews asking for updates for a story which are written on a completely different story (In sickness on another anime story I'm writing) not be submitted. That isn't helping and it irritates me. I was working on the new chapters and I will be up when it's finished. I had trouble with my device and lost the original which was completed. Be patient! I update stories as the ideas come to me.

thank you


	14. final chapter

Three days had passed by with a great deal of improvement. Sebastian stayed at Ciel's bedside and kept a close watch on the boy.

"I've never seen anything like this before. A child who completely stopped breathing only to- and his recovery has been- I just don't know what to say." Madam red watched as Ciel patted the dog's head lovingly.

"You're a good boy Sebastian,I love you." He said with a grin.

"We shouldn't underestimate the power of a dog's love I suppose.' Vincent commented.

"It's so good to have the children recovering. I thought we might -"Vincent held his wife close.

"Our Ciel is strong Rachel, more than we give credit for. Elizabeth is better because he had the courage to put her first. At the same time,Elizabeth's love for him helped our son as well." The Phantomhives watched Ciel settle in beside the large dog. Sebastian licked the child's face causing him to smile and pet his head softly.

"Elizabeth grinned as well, Ciel being happy made her happy. She loved seeing him smile.

"Pardon me, Lady Elizabeth's parents have arrived,shall I show them up?" Tanaka asked. After Madam Red said it would be alright, The Midfords were shown in. Francis rushed to her daughter.

"Elizabeth, are you alright?" She asked pressing her hand to the young girl's head.

"I'm much better now,Ciel made sure I was taken care of,Aunt Rachel and uncle Vincent stayed up here and took care of both of us."

"Good." Francis looked at Madam Red.

"Can we take her home now?"

"Yes, and I suggest that you make her an appointment to be sure keeps getting better. Don't let her catch a chill."

"I'll be careful,She can walk?" Madam Red nodded.

"Come along Elizabeth,say goodbye." Lizzy made her way to Ciel and gave him a gentle hug"

"Thank you Ciel,for everything. I'm sorry I made you ill but I'm happy to see you feeling better." She stroked his hair lovingly.

"Thank you Elizabeth, I'm happy you came over. I hope you visit again soon."

"I will, feel better." She said before hugging Madam Red as well as Rachel and Vincent. She thanked them before following her mother outside.

Rachel and Vincent walked over to Ciel and knelt down beside him. Both parents brushed aside some hair from his face.

"How are you feeling?" Vincent asked.

"Better. A little sleepy."

"Then you should sleep, Sebastian looks like he's going to be closing his eyes any second. " Rachel said kissing Ciel's forehead,relieved that the temperature had come down

" Can we read stories until I fall asleep?" Rachel smiled.

"How can I possibly refuse that request?" Ciel looked to his father.

"will you listen too?"

"I'd do anything in the world for you Ciel, you're our gift from Heaven, and as long as you get well, we'll read all the stories you want."

A/N this is the final chapter. Thank you for reading


End file.
